


My Soothing Rain

by JaneDoe876



Series: Closer To You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that sooth us</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soothing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I just wanted to write another sweet Thorki fic and also I really wanted a comfort fic, and I haven't written Thorki with ink before so I hope this goes well. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Oh and this series will have I think two more stories and that's it, and we'll see maybe I'll add more to it.

Loki looked at it in the mirror; it was a large tattoo covering his upper arm of two wolves lying together in a cave looking at rain drops.

Loki smiled a bit now as he looked at it; Thor took him to a tattoo parlor on their 5th anniversary. They had been there before they personally knew the owner, he always tried to convince them to get one.

One day they just walked in and said they wanted one. Loki suggested the wolves, they both loved wolves and on a rainy day they would both look out the window and cuddle.

That's why sometimes; Loki called Thor his soothing rain. Now he was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, just looking at it in the mirror of their bed room.

"Hey" he heard Thor say as he stood at the door frame of their bedroom. "Hey" Loki said softly watching Thor walk over to him. He then felt him wrap his arms around his waist and kissed his upper arm. "I still love it" Loki said.

He now noticed that Thor, was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt that showed off his own tattoo. It was in fact a mirror tattoo of the one Loki had only in his; the wolves were looking at a reflection of themselves in a small pond.

"That's how I feel about you" Thor said now turning Loki around. Loki hugged him tightly. "Crap day?" Thor asked tenderly.

"I have you here, what crap day my soothing rain?" Loki responded now grazing his lips against Thor's. "I love you" Thor said gazing in his husband's eyes.

 "I love you too" Loki said as they kissed. When they slept that night it rained outside, Loki smiled to himself knowing he'd always have his soothing rain.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
